Abstrata
by azedume
Summary: Há o cheiro da terebintina e os cigarros mentolados de Pandora, com um jazz sem nome tocando noite a dentro. Um pintor, uma musicista, tons complexos demais para olhos e ouvidos que se misturam - e se confundem.
1. Teoria

_São 15h43min._  
**H**á o som da chuva, há o som dos poucos carros lá fora, há o som que a máquina de escrever faz quando os dedos dela encontram as teclas e há o som do atrito produzido pelo carvão e o papel nas mãos dele.

* * *

Pandora desiste. Deixa a máquina de lado, vai até Aaron e lhe abraça pelas costas. Sem se distrair, ele leva a mão ao rosto dela, acarinhando-lhe a face.  
Ela lhe sussurra palavras bobas ao pé do ouvido, e Aaron retribui um sorriso ladino.

* * *

A seda desliza dos ombros ao chão, escorre. A língua fala à dela, e as mãos se encaixam perfeitamente nas curvas e nas saliências. Moldando sua arte em cada parte do corpo voluptuoso, sujando-a de tinta, sujando-a de si. Manchando Pandora com Aaron.

* * *

_São 03h32min_.  
**N**ão há som além de uma música antiga, um jazz qualquer, sem nome. E o quarto no sobrado, no subúrbio de Paris, é um mundo à parte, artisticamente abstrato.


	2. Solitude

**É** verão. Eles retornam a Roma. Trazem consigo apenas o que levaram. Deixaram lá o jazz antigo e Renoir. O caminho de Pandora difere. Ela vai para seu apartamento no centro da cidade. Ela tem de descansar, Milão a espera e, em dois dias ela viaja para lá. Aaron segue para o casebre no subúrbio. Vai arrumar o ateliê e cuidar das plantas que deixou para trás.

* * *

Faz algum tempo desde que o cãozinho de estimação morrera. A idéia de não haver ninguém lhe esperando em casa assusta, e aqueles cômodos nunca lhe pareceram tão vazios quanto agora. As paredes em tons sujos, um bege cádmio, um azul pastel e cinza. Nada ali é harmonioso. Ele caminha de um quarto ao outro, segue até a cozinha e percebe que sempre está sozinho. E assim será, para todo sempre.

* * *

Pandora troca a máquina de escrever pelo computador portátil, e uma taça de vinho suave por um copo de café amargo. Pandora. Italiana, família rica, modelo, colunista da revista de moda mais influente. Ao menos, é o que os números das pesquisas mostram. Vida aparentemente perfeita e imperceptivelmente incompleta. Vazia por dentro. Uma casca desejável e sem recheio algum. Não tinha vergonha do corpo – muito pelo contrário. Sentia vergonha apenas de não ter uma alma. E, por mais que buscasse uma direção, a bússola chamada 'razão' apontava para lugar nenhum.

Precisa de outro banho quente.

E uma garrafa de vodka.


	3. Interpretação

**M**ais uma dose de vodka.  
A sexta dose da noite.  
Um loiro monocelha fala, fala, fala... mas Pandora não lhe dá a mínima atenção. Tanto comportamento fino apenas por uma questão de aparências. Não que "se preocupar com as aparências" fosse do feitio dela. Milão nunca fora tão estúpida quanto agora e, ao ouvir o primeiro acorde de uma música que, praticamente, ainda não começara, ela deixa o sujeito falando, falando, falando sozinho, e sai... E, ao se perceber sozinha, ela dança. E dança sozinha, abraçada ao próprio peito, sussurrando baixinho a letra da música.

* * *

"Encare a eternidade, sozinho".

É a última fala de Aaron na peça. As cortinas descem, as cortinas sobem, os atores se curvam e os olhos azuis procuram os olhos verdes na platéia. Afinal, ela prometera que viria. Após o teatro fechar, ele sai pelos fundos, ajeitando os cabelos desgrenhados e puxando as calças, por falta de um cinto. Uma cena não muito admirável. E se surpreende ao curvar a esquina.

"Você demorou" ela diz escorada no carro, jogando o cigarro longe e tentando disfarçar.

"Pensei que não viesse" ele contêm o sorriso e permanece estático.

"E não viria..." uma pausa e "Entra". Soa como uma ordem, enquanto ela se ajeita no banco do motorista, e Aaron faz questão de obedecer.

* * *

"Pandora..." ele tenta conter os lábios dela. "Vamos acordar os vizinhos assim." E quem disse que ela se importa? As costas de Aaron contra a parede e ele procura as chaves no bolso, mas Pandora o morde, e aí ele esquece completamente de chave ou qualquer outra coisa que se deva fazer...

Pandora, Pandora, Pandora...  
Ele geme seu nome todo o tempo.  
São 6h32min e Pandora deixa Aaron na cama.  
Aaron, Aaron, Aaron... você ri baixinho o tempo todo.

Não é?


	4. O piano sabe

**O **salão está vazio.

_She's the smoke, she's dancin' fancy pirouettes_

Ela larga a harpa e vai dançar.  
E ela dança sozinha.  
A mesma música de sempre, sempre sussurrando a letra.  
Aaron registra a cena com pinceladas rápidas, dando ênfase à iluminação.  
Aaron admira, contempla, venera.  
E quando a música acaba, Pandora se larga no tapete felpudo, exibindo um largo sorriso de contentamento enquanto passa os dedos finos pelos cabelos. O suor, o sorriso, o silêncio.  
E com o semblante impassível, Aaron conclui que seu quadro está pronto.

_She's steam  
__Laughing on the windowpanes  
__The never-ending swaying haze  
__Oh, that ever smiling maze  
__Ballet_

_

* * *

_

Os dedos dançam pelo marfim, enquanto ele a observa de costas.

"Vou tocar e cantar pra você dormir" foi o que ela disse.

Pandora sabe que Aaron não dormiria.  
Ela faz uma pausa e toma um breve gole do vinho branco. Volta a acarinhar as teclas brancas. É uma melodia alegre. Aaron fecha os olhos – mas não dorme.

"Por que você anda tão sorridente" foi o que ele perguntou.

"O piano sabe" foi a resposta seguida de um sorriso.


	5. Natal em silêncio

**S**em enfeites.  
Nem guirlandas, nem árvore, nem... nem... nada.  
Apesar dos pesares, o Natal era frio, de doer nos ossos. Pra variar o aquecedor estava quebrado e só lhes restava a lareira obsoleta. A casa de campo que, a princípio lhes era a melhor opção para apreciar o Natal, se mostrava um grande transtorno agora. Era algo tão fora da rotina, não se viam havia muito para, se encontrarem tão de repente e, de um segundo para o outro, tomarem a decisão de pegarem o carro e ir para o interior.

Dera trabalho, mas fora compensador. O fogo crepitando na lareira, a luz baixa no quarto, as mantas grossas e o chocolate quente. Enquanto o inverno rigoroso castigava o mundo lá fora com seu céu pálido, eles permaneciam salvos no casebre rústico.

Nenhum dos dois tinha porque comemorar o Natal. Nenhum dos dois sabia o significado do Natal.

Por mais hipócrita que parecesse, Aaron entregou o embrulho para ela, finalmente deixando a caneca de chocolate quente de lado.  
Pandora fez menção de dizer algo, mas se conteve ao ter os lábios pressionados pelo indicador dele.

Um colar, lindo de fato.  
Caro, obviamente.  
Digno de Pandora, sem dúvida alguma.

A italiana puxou de debaixo da cama o presente dele, tentando disfarçar as bochechas coradas. Tão hipócrita quanto ele, certamente. Tanto que o surpreendeu. Apesar de surpreso, Aaron manteve o olhar concentrado, sem arriscar palavra sequer.

E então, seu semblante passou de surpreso para abismado. Rapidamente as bochechas enrubesceram e os lábios entreabertos deixavam explícita a perplexidade do pintor.

"_Uma coleira?_" ele a encarou procurando entender, procurando uma resposta no olhar de Pandora.

"_Você tem passado dos limites. Está longe demais de mim. Não tem ligado, não tem retornado minhas ligações. Eu não pretendo perder meu controle sobre você_" e ela sorriu um sorriso cínico, irônico, sarcástico, sádico, maldoso, antes de tomá-lo pelos lábios, num beijo voluptuoso, voraz, obrigando-o a engolir som, voz e palavras amargas.

* * *

E a pele febril pressionada à de Aaron, mantendo-o na cama. E Pandora mordia o lábio inferior, vermelhíssimo, sentindo ganas de contorcer-se sobre o amante, enquanto este lhe deixava marcas nos seios com mordidas e chupões impiedosos. Aaron permanecia movendo os quadris como podia, sem perceber que suas mãos percorriam todo o corpo da acompanhante. Teria permanecido daquela forma, se não fosse o fato de Pandora agarrar-se a seu corpo repentinamente, cravando-lhe as unhas nas costas, deixando cortes ao arrastá-las pelas costas alvas do rapaz.  
"Você geme como uma moça" foi o que ela disse após juntar forças e tombar para o lado, ajeitando os cabelos desgrenhados.  
Aaron permanecia calado, mirando o teto, com a típica apatia no olhar.

"_Não acredito que consegui ficar tanto tempo sem transar com você. Quanto mais saudade de um brinquedo, melhor é a brincadeira_" e era assim que ela o tratava. E ria sádica, segura de si, segura de que o conhecia o suficiente. Estendeu a mão, buscando a garrafa de whiskey e o copo raso sobre o criado mudo, rindo sádica.

Aaron permanecia calado, mirando o teto.

E após três ou quatro goles, ela se voltou para o pintor, e começou a se gabar de sua vida fútil e rasa, de profundidade simulada  
E logo, era o whiskey quem falava. E falava muito. E muitas tolices falava.

"_Ainda bem que você é um morto de fome, um pintorzinho órfão e falido, assim posso ter você sempre bem preso a mim, feito um brinquedo... ou... um bichinho_" ela se apertava forte ao corpo dele, beijando-lhe os mamilos brevemente, provando estar alta.

Aaron não mais mirava o teto, e não mais estava calado.  
"_Sai de cima de mim_" ralhou rasgando a garganta, cuspindo aquelas palavras na cara de Pandora.

"_Agora_" ele insistiu, mas seu braço já jogava o corpo dela quase dormente para o canto da cama. Levantando bruscamente, sem se importar com parede, móvel ou qualquer coisa que se interpusesse entre ele e sua roupa. E com a raiva contida cortando-lhe o peito, seguiu dali para a porta, sentindo o choque térmico.

Apesar dos pesares, apesar do aquecedor quebrado e da lareira, o Natal era frio, de doer nos ossos. Ainda mais quando se está sozinha na casa de campo.

Ainda mais quando se está andando no bosque e não se dá conta de que _o problema no coração estava apenas adormecido, e não resolvido como os médicos lhe haviam dito_.

* * *

Ora bolas, **BenToph**, cá está a continuação. Demorou mas saiu. Estou me sentindo muito superficial ultimamente, mas estou me esforçando pra fazer alguma coisa boa qqq O próximo capítulo sai logo. Obrigado, moça 'u'

E, quanto a você, , eu não me lembro de ter escrito com segundas intenções, mas todo o fic remete a algo entre nós dois, então, pode ter sido uma direta, _bem direta_.


	6. Hino para os desavergonhados

_Moro num hospital  
__E acordei com tosse_

O cheiro das roupas de hospital era insuportável.  
Aquela luz.  
Tudo claro demais.  
Os olhos doem, os sentidos demoram a voltar por completo.  
Apesar dos pesares, é um ambiente familiar. Passara tantos anos encarando o teto de hospital, que agora parecia ser algo normal – mesmo enjoativo.

Ao lado da cama, apenas tulipas amarelas e um bilhete de Pandora.  
Um bilhete em branco.  
Apenas "Pandora", com a caligrafia da italiana, no invólucro do dito bilhete.  
Aaron respira fundo. Acena a cabeça negativamente e, se ela estivesse ali, provavelmente a reprovaria com um de seus olhares discretos, que só ela entenderia – e perceberia, provavelmente. Afinal, apesar do que se passara na última semana, a ligação entre eles era algo tão único e pleno, que chegava a ser repreensível.

* * *

Passos largos, firmes.

"Tem um minuto para uma amiga do colegial?"

Ela se encostou à mesa do moreno.

"..." Kagaho apenas bateu com indicador nos lábios, pedindo silêncio, enquanto prestava atenção em alguma coisa ao telefone.

"Reformulando minha frase: Você _TEM_ um minuto para uma amiga do colegial."

* * *

Por que não um passeio pelos corredores bucólicos do hospital?  
E lá se foi Aaron, ignorando as advertências da enfermeira.  
Todas as alas do hospital eram tão parecidas, ou até idênticas... E toda aquela branquidão, incomodava. A fim de tomar um pouco de sol, querendo esquentar as mãos, aproximou-se da larga janela. O dia era lindo lá fora. Não saberia descrever jamais a sensação de olhar por aquela janela e não ter pincel, tinta ou tela para registrar aquilo. E, se tivesse, Monet teria batido palmas dentro túmulo.

Aquelas crianças nos brinquedos do parque.  
Tudo tão lindo.  
Lindo demais.  
Lindo e sujo.

_É uma pena ver  
__Os humanos lá fora  
__Pela janela do meu quarto  
__São tantas doenças, eu não quero ir embora._

* * *

"Porra, Pandora! Eu sei que você não tem a cabeça no lugar, mas pegou pesado com o moleque..."

"'Porra, Pandora!'? Porra, Kagaho! Eu vim pra pedir ajuda, não pra você ficar dando sua opinião sobre o que eu fiz..."

"Se quiser ir embora, vai fundo, eu to com uma pilha de documentos pra cuidar na academia..."

A esse ponto, ela deu o último trago no cigarro mentolado, jogando-o da sacada.

"Essa porra fede e mata..." ele ficou mirando o filtro do cigarro até que chegasse ao chão.

"Você é um saco, Kagaho..." retrucou num suspiro largo, longo. Era visível a preocupação no rosto dela. Massageava as têmporas, buscando algum alívio.

"Você ama o guri, ou ta só fazendo hora com a cara dele?"

Nada de resposta. Nenhuma palavra sequer.

"Da mesma forma que eu daria umas porradas nele, se te fizesse sofrer, eu vou fazer com você se você magoar aquele moleque..."

"Você só fala merda mesmo..." Pandora esboçou um sorriso, achando graça da situação.

"Ainda toma café descafeinado? Aquela porcaria..."

"Não, Kagaho, querido. Ultimamente eu estou optando por algo com álcool..."

"Não vou te levar pra um bar, vou te levar a uma cafeteria... que vida mais degradante você leva..."

"Desde quando você virou um cavalheiro?"

"Cala boca e entra no elevador, vai?"

* * *

**Uma pequena observação**: os trechos em itálico são versos da música "Sou Hipocondríaco Com Força", da dupla 2ois.  
Eu provavelmente colocarei outros trechos de música no decorrer da história. Okay, ninguém quer saber disso... hm

Eu esperava uma crítica, **meu Amor**, no sentido de falar mal .-.

Que bom que pensa assim, dona **Arabella Hilst** 'u' Obrigado por ler, fique à vontade, sinta como se a casa fosse sua.

Valeu, **Toph** (já fiquei íntimo qnnn). Acho que todo mundo por aqui gosta de uma Pandora mais sádica... hm

Hi, **Svehla**. I hope you don't mind if I use a translator to answer your review. The portuguese language has some peculiarities, and if you have questions just send me aprivate message and I'll try to explain as best as possible. Thanks for reading my story, dear. Here is the sixth chapter. Have fun. Or try to have fun, anyway.


	7. O silêncio de um sorriso

"Eu tenho um câncer. São três melanomas invasivos no cérebro, na verdade. Qual é o seu problema?"

Era um rapazinho lindo que dizia aquelas palavras, com um sorriso tão meigo no rosto que chegava a fazer aquilo parecer banal. Aaron sentiu uma pontada no coração. Aquela criança não devia ter nem 12 anos e encarava a morte com um sorriso.

"Insuficiência cardíaca..." certamente, ele seria um pouco monossilábico naquele estranho diálogo. Faltavam-lhe palavras a cada vez que olhava para as esmeraldas que o rapazinho tinha nos orbes. "... ou algo do gênero".

"Puxa vida. Você não tem cara de ser velho, parece ter uns vinte e poucos anos. Pensei que só gente velha tivesse isso aí..."

"Pois é, eu tenho um pouco mais sorte que os outros..."

Foi inevitável reparar na risada do garotinho, por mais irônica que a piada tivesse sido.

"Eu tenho mais sorte que você, então..." então se fez um longo silêncio, e "por que está sozinho aqui? Você não tem uma família nem uma namorada?"

"Eu tinha um cachorro, mas ele morreu. Minha irmã mora com o namorado, mas não quero que ela saiba pra não ficar preocupada. E... eu e minha namorada brigamos."

Era desnecessário explicar que o relacionamento com Pandora não era bem um namoro.

"Sinto muito. Desculpe ficar fazendo perguntas o tempo todo. É que eu não converso com ninguém faz muito tempo."

"Onde estão seus pais?"

"Ah, meus pais morreram quando eu era bem menor. Meu irmão não tem lá muito tempo de vir me ver, porque tem trabalhado muito pra pagar meu tratamento. Mas eu já estou praticamente em fase terminal... eu só queria que meu irmão fosse viver a vida dele. Me sinto um peso e, quando eu morrer, ele vai se culpar mais ainda. Vai achar que não fez o bastante, o que não é verdade. Você trabalha com o que?"

Aaron ouvia atônito as palavras do garotinho, surpreso pelo fato de ele não apresentar descontentamento e apenas fazer um biquinho infantil.

"Eu... eu pinto quadros. E atuo num grupo de teatro."

"Puxa vida, que legal, você é um artista. Se eu tivesse tempo de viver uma vida, eu gostaria de ser jornalista, ou alguma coisa que envolvesse ajudar os outros. Um médico, por exemplo."

Só é uma pena que os médicos, nem sempre, podem ajudar.

* * *

"Pandora, querida, você precisa se concentrar. Esse textinho que você levou pra revista está uma porcaria, pelo amor de Deus."

O sueco excêntrico insistia em falar alto e fazer seus estardalhaços.

"Dite, não enche. Não hoje. Que saco. E não me fala em Deus, okay? Tô cheia de problemas..."

O loiro ajeitou os óculos escuros a fim de encará-la, manter o contato visual direto.

"É o pintorzinho? Ele te traiu? Se quiser, eu tenho uns contatos..."

"Porra, Dite. O nome dele é Aaron! Eu não to precisando de sexo, e sim de um porre. E nós não temos nada sério pra ele me trair..."

"Mas se ele tivesse ido pra cama com outra, aposto que você cortaria o brinquedinho dele."

A sorte de Afrodite era que, ao se virar para pedir um drink ao garçom, não manteve contato visual com Pandora – pois teria sido fuzilado pelo olhar assassino da italiana.

* * *

Dias se passavam lentamente e Aaron se via mais próximo do rapazinho de cabelos castanhos e olhos de esmeralda. Via muito da própria infância no garoto, inclusive tinha o mesmo brilho no olhar quando era da idade dele. Incrivelmente, não sabiam o nome um do outro. Mas não era necessário. Não se preocupavam com coisas assim. Eram mais parecidos do que pensavam.

"Você não tem medo da morte?" Aaron perguntou diretamente enquanto tomavam um sorvete.

"Eu deveria ter?" até quando indagado à respeito de algo, retornava com uma pergunta.

"Ora, bem..."

"Medo eu não tenho não. Eu só fico meio triste por não poder viver mais tempo e ajudar as pessoas. Acho que a gente tem de encarar o nosso futuro de frente. Mas eu queria poder colocar uns sorrisos nos rostos das pessoas... Hei, seu sorvete está derretendo." Ele apontava para um Aaron com cara de bobalhão. A coisa mais madura que ouvira em toda a vida vinha da boca de uma criança. Em silêncio, apenas encarou o sorvete e, como se tivesse uma epifania, ou revelação divina, teve uma idéia.

"Quer mesmo distribuir sorrisos?" 

* * *

Mais uma semana se passara e Pandora mantinha o orgulho de pé, recusando-se a, sequer ligar para o hospital. Apesar de se afastar de quaisquer outros seres humanos, não estava sozinha. A harpa e a garrafa de vodka lhe faziam companhia e, naquele momento, eram seus melhores amigos. Até tentara conversar um pouco mais com Kagaho, mas sentia repulsa, não queria conversar com ninguém. Tinha de se concentrar apenas no trabalho. A resposta caíra do céu. Certo, na verdade, saiu da tv. Pandora acabara de sair do banho e resolvera ligar a tv, como um gesto habitual, de forma mecânica. Eis que falavam de um desfile para estréia de um estilista novo, um tal Radamanthys.

"Mas, que diabos... como Dite não me avisou nada disso?". 

* * *

Passaram o resto da semana planejando o que fariam no mês seguinte. Mas, certo dia, o rapazinho não apareceu no lugar onde costumavam se encontrar – o que obrigou Aaron a ir até o quarto do menino.

"Você não pode entrar aqui..." dizia uma enfermeira afobada, mas sentiu-se detida ao ouvir outra voz que vinha de dentro do quarto.

"Deixe ele entrar, é meu amigo."

A mulher apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça, mas deu passagem para o loiro, que foi até a cama sem demora.

"Sinto te dizer, mas tenho que abandonar nosso plano..." ele tinha a voz fraca, esganiçada. Era visível o estado terminal da criança. "eu não aguento sequer ficar em pé... então, eu posso te pedir um favor?"

Aaron apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

"Em cima do móvel tem uma carta, entregue ao meu irmão, por favor. É provável que eu já esteja dormindo quando ele chegar."

Dormindo? Então, talvez ainda não fosse a hora dele, talvez fosse algum procedimento médico envolvendo anestésicos. Ou, talvez, Aaron apenas estivesse equivocado quanto a isso.

"Dormindo? Então vai ficar tudo bem com você?"

O menino fez força, conseguiu rir, mas não por muito tempo. Engasgou antes de começar com as palavras.

"Claro que não, seu bobo. É só pra não te assustar dizendo que eu vou morrer. Se você quiser, pode ler a carta, talvez algo ali sirva pra você também. Só não se esqueça de entregá-la ao meu irmão, por favor. O nome dele é Ikki, por favor, não se esqueça. Eu nunca tive amigos, então te agradeço por ter me ouvido nessas últimas semanas, e por ter respondido todas as minhas perguntas chatas..."

Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas guardou as lágrimas. Aquelas palavras soavam como socos distribuídos em todo o corpo.

"Pode me fazer um favor? É meio hipócrita, mas, meu irmão não está aqui... você pode segurar minha mão e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem? Eles virão me buscar a qualquer momento e eu não..."

Mas não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois a mão estava unida à de Aaron. À princípio, só ouviu o choro mudo do amigo adulto.

"Eu sinto muito, não vai ficar tudo bem. Mas, eu vou levar o nosso plano até o fim, enquanto todas as pessoas nesse hospital não estiverem sorrindo, eu não paro de tentar. Me desculpe por não dizer as palavras que você gostaria de ouvir. Eu gostaria de ter sido melhor pra você, gostaria de ter sido mais como o seu irmão..."

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, Aaron encarou o menino com os olhos lacrimejando, os lábios entreabertos e o semblante surpreso. Mas tornou a sorrir em seguida, de forma que as lágrimas escorressem.

"Você e o meu irmão se parecem um pouco. Ambos acham que o mundo inteiro devia estar no controle de suas mãos. Vocês acham que não se esforçam o suficiente. Por favor, tenha em mente que você foi meu melhor amigo em toda minha vida, e que nada que fizesse evitaria o meu fim dessa forma. Você também é um irmão pra mim..."

"Certo... irmão."

As enfermeiras separaram ambos, mas continuaram a se encarar, e só pararam quando o garotinho sumiu pelo corredor, sendo levado para a sala de emergências.  
E, naquele momento, se amaram mais do que quaisquer irmãos de sangue em todo o mundo.  
E Aaron compreendeu que morreria se pudesse salvar a vida daquele menino.

Compreendeu que agora tinha uma vaga noção do que era o amor.

* * *

Ih, **Toph**, essa amizade KagahoxPandora é só uma coisa que minha namorada entenderia, é uma homenagem a um amigo nosso. Ou talvez ela não tente consertar nada... qqq

Ué, **amor**, eu não gostei não. Desse capítulo eu gostei, coloquei um pouco do meu coração pra escrever. Espero que também goste.

"Ainda mais quando se está andando no bosque e não se dá conta de que _o problema no coração estava apenas adormecido, e não resolvido como os médicos lhe haviam dito_" or "Even more when you're walking in the woods and do not realize that _the heart problemwas just asleep and not resolved as the doctors had told him_". **Svehla**, dear. This is the last part of chapter five (Natal em silêncio). I prefer to let it be understood that Aaron had a heart problem and that because he had been very nervous, the problem has surfaced. I'm so sorry but Aaron and Pandora will not have a happy ending. That's all I can say.


	8. Interlúdio nº1

"Por aqui, por favor..." era o que dizia Minos levando-a até o meio do salão abarrotado de sorrisos hipócritas e olhares famintos. "O mundo lá fora é capitalista... e voraz" lembrou-se do que o professor Hypnos lhe dissera pouco tempo antes de entrar para a faculdade. E era verdade. A grande maioria das pessoas presentes ali pouco se importava com arte, moda, roupas sofisticadas ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero. Eram, no geral, pessoas gananciosas, representando dezenas de agências ou empresas do ramo. Pandora, melhor que qualquer outro, sabia. Seu emprego se resume nisso: saber. E transmitir, o que ela descobre, claro. No início, apenas fazia críticas. Agora se sentia no dever de questionar toda aquela dita "alta-sociedade", a que ia a festas luxuosas e eventos de moda, como esse. Havia quem a chamasse de escritora sensacionalista. Mas os mais entendidos sabiam que todas as críticas da italiana tinham coerência, e que todos os argumentos que ela apresentava eram verdadeiros. Nem a própria Pandora sabia quando começara com isso e, nem por que começara... A verdade é que Pandora gosta de criticar. Adora apontar os defeitos alheios e, quando está sozinha, ri deles. Se a cena for boa, por que não rir na frente de todos?

Por que não rir daquela coleção RIDÍCULA de um tal de Radamanthys?

E foi o que ela fez.

* * *

A cara pintada em branco e vermelho, fazendo um largo sorriso no rosto. Passava de quarto em quarto, contando piadas, distribuindo elogios, fazendo malabarismos. Conseguia arrancar sorrisos sinceros até de pacientes terminais. Afinal, ele não fazia aquilo tudo por fazer. Ele tinha um objetivo. Não sairia daquele hospital até ver sorrisos em todos os rostos. Até na sala do diretor do hospital deu um jeito de entrar, deixando uma rosa amarela de plástico. Teria sido expulso da sala se não tivesse feito o Dr. Aspros rir tanto. Ainda mais ele, que era um homem ranzinza. Mas até para os mais carrancudos existe uma piada em especial. Enquanto não tinha alta, Aaron se limitava ao prédio principal do hospital. O refeitório ficava num anexo, um prédio menor. Aaron parara de observar as janelas. Concentrava-se agora, apenas nos quartos, onde havia pessoas precisando sorrir.

* * *

"Pandora, não me faça passar vergonha, seja discreta?" Minos tinha a mão frente o rosto, evitando olhar a expressão debochada de Pandora.

"O que há com você, Minos? Onde enfiou seu senso crítico? Vai ficar aplaudindo esse lixo?" a italiana gesticulava, apontando para os modelitos em exposição. "Onde está o sujeitinho que desenhou isso? Eu devia ter trazido um caixote com tomates pra todo mundo na festa se divertir..." debochava, olhando para as unhas.

Até que apareceu um homem alto, num terno simples, preto, com uma gravata roxa... "Ah, meu Deus..." cabelos loiros "que diabos..." o semblante impassível "de monocelha é essa?" e as sobrancelhas unidas. Pandora ria. Um riso falso, pois já tinha visto uma foto do tal estilista do momento, e rira tudo o que tinha para rir em casa, frente ao computador. Agora, a gargalhada era só pra debochar mesmo.

"Pode me acompanhar?" foi tudo que Radamanthys disse.

* * *

Foi até a recepção. Não estava vestido como "Aaron Pagliacci". Era só uma visita matinal, apenas para dizer oi aos funcionários. Imaginou que aquele momento chegaria, mas não naquela hora. Esperava que fosse demorar mais alguns dias. Esperava que as mãos não tremessem. Esperava que não fosse ele, na verdade. Não esperava que fosse tão parecido com o amigo Kagaho. Não esperava se aproximar com tanto nervosismo. Não esperava perguntar "Você é o Ikki?". Mas perguntou.  
O homem de cabelos escuros virou-se para trás, a fim de procurar por quem chamava sua atenção.

* * *

"Talvez" a voz seca de quem ainda não superou a perda. A moça loira ao lado, agarrou-se no braço dele, apoiando a testa no ombro do rapaz moreno. Aaron nem percebeu, mas a moça era muito parecida com o rapazinho com quem andara conversando nos últimos dias e que, infelizmente se fora. A grande diferença era o fato de ser loira. Engoliu a seco. Aquela seria uma conversa de poucas palavras.

"O que houve com você? Por que resolveu fazer uma coleção de moda?"

"Digamos que eu estou querendo me aproximar de alguém..." era uma indireta. Uma indireta que Pandora percebeu.

"Cacete, Rada. Toma vergonha nessa sua cara porca! Vai aparar essas sobrancelhas. É o melhor que você faz!" ralhou, dando as costas. Mas antes que saísse do local, foi tomada pelo braço.

"O que eu te fiz? Por que você é tão arredia comigo?" Radamanthys a encarava, olhando-a nos olhos. Pandora apenas apontou para a mão do loiro segurando-a pelo braço.

"Esse é um bom motivo pra eu te detestar, seu ridículo. Me solta agora! Deixa de ser bruto!" mas antes que Radamanthys pensasse em soltá-la, Pandora já o tinha conseguido sozinha. "Acho que é fácil dar um fim a essa sua carreira, dizendo como você conseguiu capital pra bancar esse seu espetáculo de horrores..."

"Não faria isso. É só um blefe."

"Depende da sua próxima jogada, seu filho de uma porca suja..." e antes de sumir pelo corredor, disparou uma cusparada em direção a um dos modelitos expostos em um manequim, ignorando todo o espanto dos outros convidados.

* * *

Procurou pelo papel dobrado no bolso. Estendeu a mão trêmula, tendo a carta entre os dedos, sem proferir palavra sequer. Ikki pegou o papel e desdobrou-o, pondo-se a ler em silêncio. Aaron sentiu-se despir de um estranho peso ao entregar a carta para o destinatário, conseguindo respirar mais tranquilamente.

"Ele disse que somos parecidos." Foram as únicas palavras que conseguiram escapar da boca do loiro, que virou as costas após dizê-lo. Já alguns metros a frente, percebeu que Ikki chorava. Mas Aaron tinha plena certeza de que, no dia seguinte, Ikki estaria sorrindo. Agora só faltava uma pessoa no hospital a sorrir.

* * *

**C**apítulo sem graça, mas tá valendo.

Nem foi tão emocionante pra vocês exagerarem tanto assim, okay? q  
Cá está. Eu tardo mas não falho. Ou falho, enfim.


	9. 2ª estrofe

**A**s horas que se seguiram foram de terrível espera.

Mais "considerações finais" do doutor, e Aaron certamente cairia no sono.

Ao ser liberado, buscaria a farmácia, pois a lista de remédios era vasta. Despediu-se de todos os pacientes, de todos os funcionários do hospital, e até chegou a sentir uma felicidade momentânea. Todas aquelas pessoas sorriram naquelas ultimas semanas, esquecendo brevemente de toda a dor e de toda a tristeza e, quem sabe, até não tornariam mais a despejar lágrimas. Irônico, porque Aaron fazia as pessoas sorrirem, mesmo que seu sorriso fosse superficial.

* * *

**F**lores.

Lírios, e brancos, com mais exatidão. Foi o pedido de Pandora. A mocinha da floricultura lhe sorriu, mas Pandora apenas pagou e saiu, sem tempo para confraternizações...

Ao invés de pedir desculpas, ela preferia entregar um buquê com as flores favoritas de Aaron.

"_Ele entenderá_" pensou.

E voltou ao carro, preocupando-se, principalmente com as flores. Só não sabia quais palavras dizer. "Entra no carro agora" certamente não funcionaria, nem seria sensato da parte dela. "_Me perdoe, meu amorzinho_" soaria muito, muito hipócrita. O fato, é que Pandora gastou todo o tempo do percurso até o hospital, pensando no que dizer.

A luz forte do sol, após uma manhã chuvosa, agora era algo incômodo. Pandora mal pôde notar alguém vindo em sua direção. Só caiu em si, quando a pessoa parou em frente a sua frente, com o olhar estreito.  
E, ao tirar os óculos escuros, Pandora surpreendeu-se.  
A expressão de Aaron não era de ódio, tampouco de alegria em vê-la. Parecia confuso e, ao vê-lo largando a bolsa e se encolhendo como uma criança em seus braços, Pandora esqueceu completamente o que tinha planejado para dizer naquele momento.


	10. Untitled

**E**la nada tinha coragem de dizer.

Estava errada, sabia disso. Preferia calar e consentir a curvar-se e pedir perdão. "Vem pra cama comigo" e "comprei os bombons que você gosta" geralmente eram as formas que Pandora usava para pedir desculpas. Mas, dessa vez, ela tinha ido longe demais.

Preferiu ater-se ao silêncio.  
O capuccino perdeu o sabor e ela permaneceu de cabeça baixa, com o olhar erguido, apenas observando Aaron saborear seu sorvete. Apesar da expressão tristonha no rosto dele, sentia-se mais confortável em vê-lo, aparentemente, satisfeito com aquilo.

Várias vezes meneou a cabeça, respirou fundo e tentou dizer algo. Mas nada que dissesse seria bem-vindo naquele momento. Mas, afinal, desde quando ela era assim cheia de pudor? Falaria o que bem entendesse e que o resto do mundo explodisse!  
Tomou fôlego, mas foi pega de surpresa.

Aaron a encarava com o olhar apático habitual.  
Os lábios entreabertos, e os olhos piscavam várias vezes esperando que ele fizesse algo.

O que é que vai acontecer agora?

Pandora quase sentiu o coração explodir no peito quando Aaron apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, e pousou o rosto sob a mão. Tornou a piscar, confusa, indagando-se por que ele a encarava daquela forma, e o que queria com aquela situação incômoda. Novamente, se preparou para dizer algo, e o coração disparou ao ouvir o pedido.

"_Me leva pra cama... me faz dormir... canta alguma coisa pra mim..._"


End file.
